


The Past Coming Back

by Rhang



Series: Samerik: The AU [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dating, Erik's a little vulnerable here, Established Relationship, Flashback, Insecurity, M/M, Sam bless his heart, Though he tried to hide it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhang/pseuds/Rhang
Summary: Sam grabbed at Erik’s shoulder to stop him from doing anything he’d regret. With Sam’s hand on his shoulder Erik remembered where he was. But still felt his temper flare.





	The Past Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place three weeks after Our Surrender is the Sweetest.

“Aye, Erik? Erik Stevens?” they heard as a man approached them on the street. Erik recognized the man from his time in the C.I.A. and wondered which way this conversation was going to go. Part of him worried that Sam was with him in case it turned bad.

Sam glanced at Erik and decided to fall back and let Erik do the talking, not sure if this guy was a friend or a potential threat.

“Hey, Damien,” Erik said greeting the guy.

“How you been man? When word got around that you were thinking of getting out everyone thought it was just talk,” the man said as if amazed he was standing in front Erik in the first place.

“As you can see, it wasn’t all talk,” Erik said glancing at Sam.

“Who’s this?” Damien asked nodding toward Sam.

“This is Sam, my boyfriend,” Erik said not giving Sam’s last name purposely. Damien offered his hand and Sam shook it in return. “Sam, this is Damien, we worked in the C.I.A. together.”

“Hey man,” Sam said softly to the man.

“Hey,” Damien said. “Boyfriend huh? Had no idea you rolled liked that.”

“Rolled like what?” Erik asked stepping closer and getting guarded in case the other would think to start saying something disrespectful after Erik just introduced him to Sam.

“Chill man, just had no idea Killmonger got down like that. Shit, should’ve shot my shot back then,” Damien said smirking.

Sam couldn’t believe this man was talking to Erik like this in public. Did he forget who he was talking to? Sam wondered.  

Erik felt his body tense at the use of that moniker but fought through it as he stepped to the man’s face. “Nigga don’t be pathetic. Like you would’ve ever had a chance,” Erik said angrily.

The man laughed looking at Erik. “Dick is dick ain’t it?” Damien asked.

Sam grabbed at Erik’s shoulder to stop him from doing anything he’d regret. With Sam’s hand on his shoulder Erik remembered where he was. He glanced at Sam and felt his temper still flare.

“You remember how I got that nickname right Dame?” Erik said through his teeth. “Or do I need to remind you?”

Damien looked into Erik’s eyes and felt his blood run cold. They held each other’s stare for a moment as Damien shifted uncomfortably and Erik didn’t move a muscle.

“Didn’t think so. Fuckin’ clown ass nigga,” Erik said taking Sam’s hand and walking past the man.

They walked for some time before Sam touched Erik’s arm to console him. “I’m sorry about that,” Sam said softly.

“You did nothing wrong Sam. It was that dumbass nigga runnin’ off at the mouth,” Erik said still irritated at the whole exchange.

“He had no right disrespecting you,” Sam said.  

Erik shook his head and sighed. “I’m more upset about that name. I hate it. The shit was cool between me and my friends but I hate that people I don’t even know refer to me with _that_ like it’s my _actual_ name,” Erik explained.

“Can’t let it get to you babe,” Sam whispered rubbing Erik’s hand.

“I want that shit to die already. It irks me that people still call me that,” Erik said through his teeth trying to work himself down. “I’m sorry babe.”

“For what? The name doesn’t bother me,” Sam said softly looking at Erik.

“Don’t do that. You know I can’t stand that,” Erik said looking at Sam now. That was part of why Erik hated the name. He knew the name and its insinuation about his past made Sam uncomfortable. It had ever since they caught up after meeting again while in the military. But Sam wouldn’t admit to it

“What?” Sam asked wondering what Erik meant.

“Actin’ like it don’t bother you when it does,” Erik said searching Sam’s eyes.

Sam sighed heavily. “I told you it doesn’t. Let’s not fight about this again. It’s the past N’Jadaka, leave it there,” Sam said holding his hand a bit tighter and leading the way back to the truck.

**Author's Note:**

> I had some ideas on how Erik views the name "Killmonger" after noticing in the movie Erik never refers to himself as Killmonger and it was always other people calling him that. So it made it into the AU this way. The name is a point of tension in their relationship because Erik made it a point of tension between them. He's ashamed of himself for relishing in the way he took life and it's a complex issue for him now that Sam is back in this life. He often worries about how Sam views him for his past. 
> 
> Any comments? Questions? Meet me down below.


End file.
